Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
by Rebelbot
Summary: A boy is transformed into a Darkrai and teams up with a Skitty and a Eevee. Now he must must make sense of he strange he has and his strange power as well and uncover his past.
1. Chapter 1

This story is inspired by Pokemon Mystery Dungeon series and will include both the storyline of the first PMD and the second PMD as well as new explorer of the sky one. I do not own Pokemon or any of the games. Enjoy.

Pokemon Mystery Dungeon

Chapter 1: Arrival of a New Face

The storm was rough last but it past over letting the sun raise over the small town of Treasure Town. On the outskirt of town at Sharpedo's Bluff a small female Skitty walked out of a bush and shacked off the water on her fur.

"Today the day I just know it," she said to herself.

Skitty ran off toward town but that wasn't her true detestation for it was behind Treasure Town at the famous Wigglytuff's Guilds that Skitty was heading to. She was hoping to sign up to become an explorer at the guild. Once passing through Treasure Town Skitty had reached the Crossroads and now she just need to go left and up a hill to get to Wigglytuff's Guild. But now that she so close Skitty was starting to feel scared. Maybe a walk down at the beach will help ease her nerves. So she headed right down to the beach and when she got there she was greet by a beautiful site. The Krabby's were bubbles into the crisp morning air and as the float along they caught the rays of the raising sun casting a beautiful site for all to see.

"Wow coming to the beach was a good idea for it really helps calm the nerves," Skitty said.

Just then she saw something from the corner of her eye. She turned her head and gasp for lying on the ground was an unconscious pokemon of unknown origin but by the looks it was in trouble and if she was going to be a good explorer she had to help. So she raced to check on the strange pokemon. Up close the pokemon was mostly black and had hourglass shape and no legs. A red spiked crown surrounded it neck and had white hair that covered its right eye.

"Hey wake come on wake up," Skitty said as she placed her front paw on the pokemon's shoulder and shuck him.

"Ugh, Where am I?" He said as he opened his one eye.

"Good I'm glad you're awake," Skitty said backing off to let the pokemon get up. The pokemon pushed itself up with skinny arms and then started hovering, "I never seen you before what can of pokemon are you?"

"Pokemon? I'm a human," The dark pokemon said.

"Human?" Skitty repeated, "Are you sure about that because you don't look like a human to me."

"But of course I'm …" He stopped in mid stances once he saw his hands. He spotted the sea and went to look at his refection and what he saw was not of that of a human boy but of a…..

"I don't believe it I'm a Darkrai," he said.

"So that what you are a Darkrai," Skitty said joining at Darkrai's side.

"But how did I get like this?" Darkrai asked as he tried to remember but couldn't, "Why can't I remember?"

"So you can't remember how you got here?" Skitty asked.

"Nothing the only thing I can remember is being a human," Darkrai said.

"Yo Skitty!" a voice called.

The two looked up to see an Eevee coming toward them.

"Hey Skitty I thought we were going to Wigglytuff's Guild to sign up," Eevee said.

"I know I got a little nerves," Skitty said, "Hey Darkrai since you don't have anywhere to go and can't remember a lot why not join our team."

Darkrai thought for a moment thought that it wouldn't be a bad idea and along the way he might find out who he really is.

"Okay why not," Darkrai said.

"Alright follow me," Eevee said leading the way, "So what the story about you not remembering, Darkrai,"

"Well some how I ended up on the beach with no memory of how I got there or before except for the memory of being human," Darkrai explained.

"Human huh," Eevee said.

"I know it sounds odd but it's the truth," Darkrai said.

The trio finally reached Wigglytuff's Guilds that was tent with the top half being that of a Wigglytuff.

"Well this it Wigglytuff's Guilds," Eevee said, "I seen pokemon stand on that grid there and someone shout up at them and then let tem enter so we should do the same we want to enter to.

Eevee was the first to step on the grid and a voice shouted up at him.

"Pokemon detected, Pokemon detected."

Then another voice sounded.

"Whose footprint, whose footprint,"

"The footprint is Eevee's; the footprint is Eevee's,"

A few seconds past and the second voice called out.

"Okay you can come in," It said, "There two other strangers so get them on the grate."

"That you two but one at a time," Eevee said as she got off.

Skitty was next and she was cleared by the loud voice so now it was Darkrai's turn. Darkrai hesitated but realized that Darkrai can extend legs so he went up to the grate and extended his legs.

"Pokemon detected, pokemon detected."

"Whose footprint, whose footprint,"

"The footprint is ….ummm, the footprint is……

"Sentry, Sentry Diglett, what wrong, respond,"

Down the hole under the grate Diglett was having a hard time identifying Darkrai's footprint.

"Unable to identify, repeat unable to identify."

"WHAT unable to IDENTIFY your in charge of identifying the footprints of incoming pokemon RIGHT."

"True but I don't know what I don't know," Diglett replied.

Up above the trio were waiting as the two augured. Darkrai thought that maybe it was best to tell them what he was so he can enter like Skitty and Eevee.

"Excuse me if you really need to know what I am I'm a pokemon known as Darkrai," He called down ending the two augurement. There was silence for a moment until the unknown voice spoke up.

"Sorry to keep you waiting you don't seem bad so you can enter," it said.

The bared gate open allowing entrance to the three.

"This is it our chance to became an exploration team, guys," Skitty said as she lead the way in. Inside they saw a ladder leading down so they took it. When they reached the bottom they saw many pokemon in large area of the Guild that were grouped together.

"Wow, look at all these Pokemon," Eevee said, "Are they all Exploration Teams?"

"They most be since is a famous Guild and all," Skitty said.

"Yeah that right,"

"Guys, where do we sign up to be Exploration Teams ourselves?" Darkrai asked.

"Excuse me?" A female voice said.

The three looked to their right to see a Sunflora next to them.

"Did you say you want to sign up in this Guild?" She asked.

"Yes that right," Darkrai said.

"Then folloooow me for I will show where to sign up at," Sunflora asked.

"Okay thanks," Skitty said.

They followed Sunflora down another ladder to another level of the Guild. This didn't have as many pokemon to as the first just about three.

"Chatot, sir, I got three pokemon here that want to sign up to be Exploration Team," Sunflora said.

"I see thank you Sunflora I take from here," Chatot said.

When Sunflora left Chatot turned to the three newcomers.

"So you three want to become an Exploration Team?" He Asked

"That's right," Eevee said, "That's why we here to sign up and train."

"Okay then let's go meet the Guildmaster," Chatot said leading the way to the Guildmaster's room, "Guildmaster, its Chatot I'm coming in."

He opened the door and led the three Pokemon in. Wigglytuff stood in the middle of the room with his back to the four.

"Guildmaster I bring you three pokemon that want to join the Guild and form an Exploration Team," Chatot said but Wigglytuff didn't respond, "Guildmaster…….Guildmaster."

"Heya, so you want to be an Exploration Team?" Wigglytuff asked quickly turning around surprising everyone. Darkrai and his friends simply nodded in reply to the question.

"Okay before we can register you we need to know your team's name."

Darkrai looked to both Skitty and Eevee in hopes that they would have an answer to that but by the look on their face he knew that they didn't so he had to come with one. He thought for a moment on a team name until he came upon one.

"Our team name is Armada," He said.

"Okay, you team will be registered as Team Armada," Wigglytuff said, "Here is something to kick the starting of your team."

Wigglytuff placed a box before the three pokemon. Darkrai went up and opened it and in it were the badges, a wander map, and a bag that an Exploration Team needed.

"As you can see you have all the items needed to be an Exploration Team but right now your only rookies so you should work at training."

"Right," The three said together.

"Alright now that your team is registered let me take you to your room where you will be stay throughout training here." Chatot said leading the way to another part of the Guild. Once there the team saw that three piles of straws were made that would be their beds. Skitty and Eevee picked out the bed very quickly leaving the last bed for Darkrai.

"Tomorrow will get busy so don't stay up late and get plenty of sleep." And with that Chatot left.

"I can't believe it we're an Exploration Team," Skitty said very happily.

"Yeah and good thinking on the name for our team Darkrai its perfect for us," Eevee said.

"Uhhhh thanks but we should take Chatot advice and go to bed soon if we want to get up early," Darkrai said.

"That right we want to make a good impression in the morning so good night you two," Eevee said curling up and went straight to sleep with Skitty following close behind. Darkrai lay down but didn't go to sleep right away but thought about the days events. How he got here and who he was? His train of thought was stopped when Eevee rolled from his bed and bumped him. Then a strange thing happen for he became dizzy for a moment and then he saw vision of two Luxrays asking anyone to please help their son and the vision ended there.

"What was that?" Darkrai asked as he pushed Eevee back to his bed but the vision would be just one strange thing that would happen to that night and many more nights to come in his dreams as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Strange Dream

Darkrai didn't know what to make of the vision he just saw but he did know that it happen when Eevee touched him. He decided it was best not to think too much on it so he went to bed and started to dream. The dream was colorful and peaceful but he had a sense that he wasn't alone that someone was with him and trying talk to him but he just couldn't make out what was being said. Then he heard a familiar voice calling out to him.

"Darkrai, Darkrai come on wake up,"

Darkrai opened his eye and saw that it was Skitty with Eevee behind her.

"Finally your awake," Skitty said, "Come on its morning and we better get going or we will be late."

Darkrai got up and stretched then followed Eevee and Skitty out of their shared room and to the main part of the Guild. When they got there the other Guild members were waiting for them.

"Finally you three came," Chatot said, "Now that everyone is here let's get the morning meeting started, Guildmaster."

The doors opened and the Guildmaster step out.

"The Guild members are ready to be addressed," Chatot said.

"Alright everyone, go out have fun," Wigglytuff said.

"Hooray!" Everyone said together and Chatot dismissed them all.

"Okay team what should we do first?" Eevee asked.

"I think the first thing we should is to go Treasure Town and get supplies if we ever going out exploring," Skitty said.

"That is a great idea," Eevee said, "It's always good to be prepared."

So the Trio heard out of the Guild and toward Treasure Town. Once they went straight to Kecleon brothers Shop.

"Good morning," The brothers said, "What can we do for you?"

"Hey we'll have three apples, three max elixir, and two Oran berries," Eevee said.

The green Kecleon got the requested items and gave it to Eevee as he paid for the items.

"Thank you."

As the three left the shop they heard a commotion up ahead. It was to Luxrays and by the sound of it they need an Exploration Team to go rescue their son.

"_It just like my vision_," Darkrai thought.

"Sounds like they need help," Skitty said.

"Then what are we waiting for let's go help them," Darkrai said going towards the Luxrays, "Excuse me but we're Team Armada and we can help rescue your son."

"Oh thank you we have been searching for someone willing enough to help our son but with no luck," The female Luxray said happily, "Our son got separate from us when we were making our through the Berry forest."

"Doesn't sound like a to hard a job," Eevee said.

"True but we don't have much money with us and there has been tells that a bandit named Aggron has made home there so we can not go rescue our by ourselves," The male Luxray said, "So we beg you to please rescue our son."

"You can count on us," Eevee said.

"We'll bring your son back," Skitty said.

"Thank you Team Armada," The mother said.

Team Armada head toward Berry Forest where the Luxrays last saw their son, Shinx.

"So this is Berry Forest," Darkrai said, "Some where inside Shinx should be inside."

"And we can't forget that bandit Aggron," Skitty said.

"That is right so it's true that we never face a bandit before and that we just start as a team I have complete faith in us completing this mission," Darkrai said.

"I agree if we are going to be a great exploration team we have to over come all challenges and what kind of team would we be if we didn't trust each other," Eevee agreed.

"Let's go team."

Team Armada entered the forest in search for Shinx. The forest was big and filled with berries just like the names said. The team stayed alerted knowing they could be set up by rouge pokemon or the bandit. Rouge pokemon were savage and dark pokemon who unlike the pokemon that live cities and towns live in wild, untamed, aggressive to all. That is why those pokemon that live towns never venture into them and why bandits favor them in their attempt to blend in. This is what Darkrai learned from his two partners. This made him want to find Shinx even more for he know that Shinx has to be so terrified right wishing for his parents or someone to find him and take him from this place.

"Heeeelp,"

"I told you to be quiet."

The two voices could be heard clearly through the forest.

"Those voices came from the left and sounded very close," Eevee said.

"Follow me," Darkrai said as he headed towards the direction of the voices with Eevee and Skitty following behind. After going though some bushes they came upon a clearing and shocking scene. The bandit Aggron had cornered Shinx at an Oran Berry Tree and Shinx was shivering with fear and Aggron was closing in.

"Hold it right there Aggron!" Darkrai shouted stopping Aggron in his track and making him turn.

"Who are you three?" He asked.

"We're Team Armada and we won't let you hurt that Shinx," Darkrai said.

"An Exploration Team so you came here to get me," Aggron said.

"Not only did we come here to capture you but to rescue that Shinx," Eevee said.

"Then let's see how tough you are," Aggron said as he let lose a Hyper Beam. The team dodges the attack and let lose their own. Eevee used Tackle; Skitty use Fake Out, and Darkrai used Shadow Ball. The battle waged on until finally Team Armada was finally able to take down Aggron but not without taking some damage of their own.

"Wow that was a tough battle," Skitty said.

"Yeah, for a moment there I thought we were done for," Eevee said.

"This was indeed a tough battle but there will be tougher battles ahead all we can do is get stronger," Darkrai said.

"Excuse me," Shinx said as came out from behind the Oran Berry Tree, "But I do remember you saying that you had come for me as well."

"Yes that is true I'm glad to see that you safe," Darkrai said, "And I know your parents will be happy to see you safe as will."

"Yeah I'm glad you came I thought it was all over for when Aggron corner me," Shinx said happily.

"We should get a move on before any rogues show up," Skitty said.

"I shall carry Aggron out," Darkrai said.

"Are you sure Aggron pretty big and your still hurt," Eevee said.

"Do not worry about me I can still hold myself," Darkrai assured and he want to Aggron and with some work got him on his back, "Let's go."

The group were able to make out of the forest safely and back to the Guild where the meet up with Shinx parents who were talking Chatot and Officer Magnezone.

"Mama! Papa!" Shinx cried upon seeing his parents. When the Luxrays heard their son and saw him race toward them they were overjoyed to see their son safe. As the family happily rejoiced Chatot came up to the team.

"The Luxrays already told me what has happened and let me say well done," Chatot said, "You truly what a true Exploration Team is, when is trouble you always lend a helping hand and when you faced with an outlaw you never back down, you truly have the making of a great Exploration Team."

"Can I butt in but is that the bandit Aggron?" Magnezone asked, "I shall take him off you hands."

Once Darkrai transferred Aggron to Magnezone the officer left. The small family came to Darkrai and his team.

"We can't thank you enough for what you did for us," The mother said.

"Yes how could we repay for this," The father said.

"No, no there is no need to pay us," Darkrai said, "Knowing that your son is safe is payment enough and you need what little money you have to support yourself and would be mean of us to take money from you when you need it more."

"Oh thank you that so kind of you to say that," The mother said, "We will never forget you all."

"Someday I'll be in an Exploration Team too when I grow up," Shinx said.

"That good to hear," Eevee said, "Chase that dream, Shinx."

The family soon left the Guild to go back home. Dinner soon came and everyone came together. The whole Guild wanted to know about Team Armada's adventure and their battle against a bandit who happened to a star rank outlaw. Dinner was soon ever and went to bed but tonight Darkrai was going to have another strange dream.


End file.
